The Miracle of Healing and Love
by PrinceYukiRules
Summary: What COULD have happened in Episode 40: The Crossroads of Destiny? ZUTARA, of course! Zuko and Katara are imprisoned in the catacombs of crystals underneath Bae Sing Sae? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ATLA is not my creation. I will use the characters to simulate situations/storys that could appear in the show.  
The characters are copyrighted to Nickolodean and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

Prologue: Aang is training to open his chakras, so that he can achieve Avatar State at will. When he is close to accessing the Avatar State, he stopped by a vision of Katara in a prison, and in trouble. He immediatly leaves to rescue her, endangering himself and creating the possibility that he may never access the Avatar State at will. Katara after being ambushed by Azula, Ty Lee and Mai, is thrown into the crystal catacombs of the Old Bae Sing Sae. Azula after finding out about the existence of her brother and uncle in the city, arranges them to have tea with the Earth King, secretly setting an ambush that works. She takes Zuko as prisoner and puts him in the same prison as Katara...

* * *

Katara, gasped and whirled around at the sound of the entrance to the catacombs of crystals in which she was imprisoned, opening. She heard the Dai Li throw the prisoner into the pit. She stared as a familiar figure rolled to a stop and went into a kneeling position in front of her.  
She gasped as she recognized Zuko! "ZUKO!" She gasped.

"Why did they throw you in here?!?" She shouted at Zuko's silent back. "Wait lemme guess, it's a trap! So, that when Aang comes to help me,  
you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!" She continued.

Zuko just glanced at her before turning his back again.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!" She ranted.

Zuko was silent.

"What do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son, spreading war,violence and hatred is in your blood!" She continued in a bitter tone.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" finally answered Zuko, breaking his silence.

"You think I don't?!?" shouted Katara, enraged that he had finally answered, turning violently to glare once more at his back. "How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through!" She said her voice trembling with emotion as she remembered the hard memories.  
"Me personally!" said Katara, starting to cry as she crouched trying not to let Zuko see. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." She said softly and bitterly.

Zuko turned his head, his expression full of pity and understanding."I'm sorry." he said, softly as Katara wept into her arms, crying from her rant and the memories. Zuko turned to face her. "That's something we have in common"

Katara paused in her sorrow, when she heard those words. She was surprised that she and Zuko, Fire Prince Zuko, epitome of all that was wrong with her life, the world, had anything in common. She slowly wiped her tears. She turned and stood. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before," she said regretfully, now that she knew Zuko understood what she felt in losing her mother.

"It doesn't matter," said Zuko, lamely, trying to be comforting.

"It's just that, it's been so long now, that whenever I've imagined the face of the enemy, it's been your face..." said Katara, softly,  
her words full of regret and remorse.

"My face..." said Zuko, softly, and conciously touching his scar from the Agni Kai with his father, Fire Lord Ozai.

"No, no...that's not what I meant..." said Katara, realizing what he had thought of her words.

"It's ok, I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished Prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny.Even if I'll never be free of my mark." said Zuko.

"Maybe, you could be free of it." said Katara, thinking of the water of the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, that Master Pakku had given her upon her departure.

"What?!?" said Zuko, turning around, shocked at the idea that he could be freed of the scar that had been with him for years.

"I have healing abilities." said Katara, growing confident that Zuko had changed for the better, and willing to help complete his change, by freeing him of the mark that chained him to forever be bitter.

"It's a scar." said Zuko flately, convinced that he would never be free of it. "It can't be healed"

Katara reached into her robe and took out the vial containing the water.  
"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important," said Katara as she walked up to face Zuko. She held it out to him, "I don't know if it'll work, but..." She stared into Zuko's face, as he stared back at her. He closed his eyes as if signaling he wished to be healed.  
Katara placed one hand on his scar, she bent towards him. This is close enough to kiss him, she thought. She used her teeth to pull open the stopper on the vial and called out the water with her power. The water encased his scar glowed and then, faded.  
Katara bended the water back into the vial and stepped back, taking a look at Zuko.

Zuko's eyes were still shut.

And then, he opened them...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: ATLA is not my creation. I will use the characters to simulate situations/storys that could appear in the show. The characters are copyrighted to Nickolodean and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, scarecly believing that this was possible.  
His first sight was of Katara who immediatly smiled at him as he looked at her. Zuko was speechless and immediatly turned around blushing. He then noticed that the wall of crystals in the catacombs acted somewhat like a mirror,  
reflecting his face, which bore no scar. He gasped as he stared at his face, no whole with no scar to speak of. He felt his face, where the scar that had imprisoned him had been. All he felt was soft skin,  
no burn mark, where it was dry and crusty, which had need salve to keep smooth. He turned to Katara, who was still smiling, but silent, to let Zuko revel in his new face. "Thank you." was all he could say. 

"You're welcome." said Katara, smiling.

Suddenly there was a boom, and the wall of crystal exploded, and Aang and Uncle Iroh stepped through.

"ZUKO!" said his uncle, speechless as he looked at Zuko. "Your face.  
there's no scar!" "No, Uncle. No scar anymore. Katara healed it for me." said Zuko.  
"WHAT?!?" said Aang, surprised at this news. He had been worried that Zuko would hurt Katara, because they were imprisoned together,  
do something terrible to her. But he could hardly imagine that she would heal his scar for him. He went over to Katara and whispered, "Why"  
"Because I think he's changed. I think that to complete that transformation and in order to have him let go of the past, he needed to be relieved of that scar. Couldn't you see that it was hurting him, knowing that he would forever be hunting you? Forever know that his father put it there? Forever know that he is a failure in his father's eyes? No, no one, not even Zuko should go through that." said Katara, softly, looking at the two men,  
Uncle Iroh touching Zuko's face with tears in his eyes, knowing that his nephew was now free to live his own life.

Suddenly the catacomb door burst open, and the Dai Li and Azula swept into the room.

"I thought I heard a disturbance down here, and I was right. It seems we have the pleasure of my uncle, the traitor, and the Avatar with us." said Azula, snidely. "How about a little bargin? Hmmm?" she said, thoughtfully. "How about this? I let these two prisoners go, if the Avatar stays and duels with me?"

"NO!" objected Iroh. "This is one of your clever tricks! We will not surrender the Avatar to you. You'd just find another way to imprison the rest of us while you duel with him. And then, when he realizes, you'll strike!"

"Obviously my plan isn't that, of course, Uncle." said Azula, "Arrest all of them for high treason against the Fire Nation."

At those words, all four people resumed a fighting stance. The Dai Li made moves to arrest them. Zuko moved to one side of the battalion and blew a wall of flames at them. Iroh did the same on the other side. Katara used her water whips, snapping them smartly, hurting the Dai Li on either side, creating a box to imprison them. "Aang, leave quickly and find Sokka and Toph, they should be in the palace by now!" said Iroh, "We'll finish here and then, come get you." Aang, nodded, turned to look at the battle once more before leaving the way he came. _I wish I could stay and fight,instead of running away. But that would put not just me, but Katara, Iroh and Zuko, and possibly the world in danger, too._ He thought as he ran

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Sokka and Toph came running into the Earth King's throne room._

_"Good, we got here in time!" shouted Sokka._

_"In time for what?!?" questioned the Earth King._

_"Yeah, what are you in time for?" asked Ty Lee, who was disgused as a Kyoshi Warrior, as she flipped over to Sokka. "Cutie." She said, giggling as Momo flew off from Sokka's shoulder._

_"Aahhh, I'm kind of involved with Suki," said Sokka, starting to sweat._

_"Who?" said Ty Lee, before being thrown by Toph who earth-bended a pillar of rock up from under her._

_But Ty Lee, being as flexible as she was, simply flipped to above the throne._

_"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" shouted Toph at the Earth King from her earth-bending stance, as Sokka turned to look at her._

_"Toph, we discussed this before coming here. I was supposed to handle this!" hissed Sokka._

_"Well, you weren't doing a very good job," snapped Toph._

_The Earth King gasped at this statement, as the "Kyoshi Warriors" made their moves._

_"Sorry to disappoint you," said Mai as she threw her daggers at Toph, leaving Ty Lee to take care of Sokka._

_Toph blocked her daggers with a wall of earth before throwing it at Mai. It smashed into the side of the throne dais, as Mai who had jumped when Toph had thrown it, landed about six feet away. She immediatly leaped again as a pillar of earth shot out of the ground where she had been crouched moments before. Toph smiled knowing that this would be a good battle, as long as the other side didn't try to pull any sneaky moves._

_Meanwhile, Sokka had hidden behing one of the pillars supporting the ceiling of the Earth King's throne room. Ty Lee appeared out of nowhere, giggling._

_"Aah!" shouted Sokka, scared out his hiding place. Ty Lee tried to poke his pressure points to disable him. He jumped away, and it looked like they were doing some sort of weird ritual dance._

_"Looks like we're dancing together," giggle Ty Lee._

_"This fight is over!" said Azula, interrupting everyone with a little flame of blue lighting poised at the neck of the Earth King._

_Sokka and Toph held their hands up in defeat, as Ty Lee poked their pressure points causing them to fall over. _

_The Dai Li, with one of their earth hands, captured Momo in mid-air and made him (her?) fall to the ground._

_"Take them out of my sight," said Azula._

_The Dai Li dragged the prisoners away, Toph being supported, Sokka being dragged, and Bosco the Bear being pulled on a rope by the Earth King as he was led away.  
_

* * *

Ty Lee was walking on hands. "Come on, it's easym you just do it like this," she said, showing Basco the Bear. 

Suddenly her hands became encased with earth, and she gasped and her feet fell out of the air and became encaed in earth, too.

Toph, Sokka, and the Earth King had broken out of their cells. Toph leveled a block of earth, at Mai.

"Just take the bear," she sighed.

"Basco!" said the Earth King, delighted as he hugged the bear's neck.

"Guys! We need to find Appa quick and get out of here! Katara, Zuko and Iroh are fighting Azula and the Dai Li! We need to provide an escape route!" shouted Aang.

Sokka and Toph nodded. The Earth King and Basco the Bear followed.

* * *

What will happen next? I'll give you these questions/hints! 

What will happen to Zuko, Iroh and Katara? Will they manage to defeat Azula and the Dai Li? Or will they have to create a diversion and escape?

Will Aang be able to find Appa in time?

What will they do once they escape? They have hardly anywhere to go, because the last free kingdom on Earth has fallen.

Will they return to the Air Temple and to Guru Pathik?

Will Aang be able to access the Avatar Sate, by opening the last chakra? If so, how will he forget Katara? If not, what will happen then?

What will Zuko do, now that he has no scar? Will he be on Aang's side?

What about Uncle Iroh's tea shop? Will ha ever be able to have another tea shop again?

Will Sokka see his dad again?

What about Toph, will anything happen to her?

What happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors? Is our assumption correct that they were killed? Or were they captured and are alive in the Fire Nation?

What will happen to the people of Bae Sing Sae?

And the world?

Lastly, and MOST IMPORTANT, will there be a little more Zutara action? Why did Aang, not question Katara's deicision to heal Zuko further?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: ATLA is not my creation. I will use the characters to simulate situations/storys that could appear in the show. The characters are copyrighted to Nickolodean and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

To repeat the questions I left you with:  
What will happen to Zuko, Iroh and Katara? Will they manage to defeat Azula and the Dai Li? Or will they have to create a diversion and escape? 

Will Aang be able to find Appa in time?

What will they do once they escape? They have hardly anywhere to go, because the last free kingdom on Earth has fallen.

Will they return to the Air Temple and to Guru Pathik?

Will Aang be able to access the Avatar Sate, by opening the last chakra? If so, how will he forget Katara? If not, what will happen then?

What will Zuko do, now that he has no scar? Will he be on Aang's side?

What about Uncle Iroh's tea shop? Will ha ever be able to have another tea shop again?

Will Sokka see his dad again?

What about Toph, will anything happen to her?

What happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors? Is our assumption correct that they were killed? Or were they captured and are alive in the Fire Nation?

What will happen to the people of Bae Sing Sae?

And the world?

Lastly, and MOST IMPORTANT, will there be a little more Zutara action? Why did Aang, not question Katara's deicision to heal Zuko further?

Also: I've received many reviews saying I mixed up Mai and Ty Lee. Many apologies. I checked on the ever reliable Wikipedia and have noticed my mistake. I will change the names as quickley as possible. Many thanks to the ATLA fans who told me about the mistake.

* * *

Katara eyed Azula as she advanced toward her with two bright blue flames dancing on the tips of her fingers.  
"It seems that my dear older brother and uncle have allied themselves with the Avatar"  
she sneered. "That shows that you are truly traitors to the Fire Nation." 

"We have not allied ourselves with just the Avatar, but we allied ourselves with the world's last hope at freedom from the tyranny of the Fire Nation. The world is not meant to be ruled by one nation, but all four nations to live in peace and harmony." said Uncle Iroh, wisely.

"I don't care for your useless blabber, Uncle. I already had to listen to it for 13 long years.  
That is until the buffoon standing next to year, spoke out in Fire Lord Ozai's war room. As you can see Father is still punishing him, just by giving him that scar..." Azula stopped talking, staring at Zuko's face which now was free of the punishment given to him by Fire Lord Ozai. "Where did that horrible...lovely mark go, Zuzu?" she said in her soft dangerous, mocking tone. "How did you manage to pull this trick, hmmm?"

Zuko was silent, staring at Azula defiantly, before answering in a stone cold tone, "My scar has been healed by Katara, using water from the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole."

Azula's eyes widened as she heard this. _I can't believe that little Waterbender would heal that buffoon's scar. They're supposed to be enemies! Why isn't she afraid, why isn't he using her? _She smilied and then addressed Katara, "Peasant, where is the Avatar? I wish to duel with him, I wish to kill him. Zuzu, if you help me kill the Avatar, I will help restore your honor and win you Father's favor...that is if you help me. Father once told me, he misses you and wishes that you were home. Will you come home, Zuzu? Will you come home with newly restored honor, your Father's favor, and the right to call yourself Prince of the Fire Nation?"

Zuko looked deep and thought and began to break his fighting stance. "No, Prince Zuko! Don't!" shouted Uncle Iroh.

But it was too late. Azula noticed this and lept forward shooting her blue lighting out of her foot straight at Prince Zuko. Iroh lept in front of her and used his hand, blocking her foot and directing the lighting towards the Dai Li, who lept out of the way just in time. They advanced towards Zuko and Katara, who while Azula was distracted by Iroh, had moved back to back and used their fire and water whips to fight the Dai Li.

"Uncle, we have to find a way out of here." shouted Zuko, to Uncle Iroh who was battling Azula.

Uncle Iroh nodded and created lots of fire which made the room entirely black with the smoke.

He and Katara, who had heard the conversation, and Zuko huddled in the middle of the thick black smoke.

"We need to escape through the tunnel that the Avatar and I came through, that is the only way. There are too many Dai Li around the entrance to the catacombs. I will create a diversion, you both run to the exit, use your bending to remove any obstacles that are in the way." said Iroh.

Zuko and Katara nodded.

Iroh took out a canteen, drank some of the tea that he always kept with him in an emergency, and then, blew fire, as Zuko and Katara ducked and made their way to the exit.

Suddenly rock hands wrapped themselves around Katara's hands,encasing them, so she couldn't bend. It seemed Azula might have been about half a step ahead of Iroh's plan.

She fell over and shouted, "Zuko!"

Zuko turned back, but before he could reach her, blocks of rock fell, hitting Katara and knocking her unconcious.

The smoke thickened again, as Iroh blew fire out of his mouth. Zuko picked Katara up and carried her to the entrance of the tunnel. Iroh joined him a moment later, there was no sign of Azula, or the Dai Li through the thick smoke.

They quickly hurried through the tunnel. "What happened to her?" said Iroh, concerned.

"During the commotion, a block of rock from the ceiling fell and knocked her unconcious." said Zuko.

"We'd better hope she wakes up, or the Avatar might be angry." said Iroh, quietly. "He must be great friends with her to be so concerned about her safety, to risk not being able to the save the world to get her."

Zuko gulped and nodded.

* * *

Aang used his whistle to call Appa. "C'mon boy, we need to get Toph and Sokka first." 

He flew to the Earth King's Palace, and landed on the courtyard.

Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, and Basco the Bear came running out.

"Aang, we need to get out of here fast, when we broke out of prison, Azula wasn't in the Throne Room, so we think that Katara and Zuko are in trouble."

"Yeah, I saw them, they are fighting against Azula and the Dai Li. We need to go there fast, in case they are in trouble."

Aang yipped to Appa, who flew off, heading in the direction of the tunnel Aang dug to the crystal catacombs of Old Bae Sing Sae.

As they were landing, they saw Zuko and Iroh running out of the tunnel with Zuko carrying Katara.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" shouted Sokka.

"We did nothing, she was knocked unconcious as we tried to escape..." muttered Zuko, lamely.

Aang looked away and let out a breath. "Ok, as long as she isn't hurt." he said, gritting his teeth.

"She's just unconcious." said Zuko.

Aang nodded. Zuko and Iroh climbed on Appa, after Sokka helped lift Katara on Appa.

Aang yipped to Appa and they flew away.

* * *

To all people who R&R, many thanks and appreciative pats on the back! I love hearing other people's opinions about the story, both good and bad, because that'll only help me improve as a writer. 

Anyways, on to the usual cliffhangers I love to leave, to add to the suspense and point you in the right direction (plus add some hints!)

Will they return to the Air Temple and to Guru Pathik?

Will Aang be able to access the Avatar Sate, by opening the last chakra? If so, how will he forget Katara? If not, what will happen then?

What will Zuko do, now that he has no scar? Will he be on Aang's side?

What about Uncle Iroh's tea shop? Will ha ever be able to have another tea shop again?

Will Sokka see his dad again?

What about Toph, will anything happen to her?

What happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors? Is our assumption correct that they were killed? Or were they captured and are alive in the Fire Nation?

What will happen to the people of Bae Sing Sae?

And the world?

Lastly, and MOST IMPORTANT, will there be a little more Zutara action? Why did Aang, not question Katara's deicision to heal Zuko further? Will he be angry if Katara is permanently unconcious?

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: ATLA is not my creation. I will use the characters to simulate situations/storys that could appear in the show. The characters are copyrighted to Nickolodean and were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Will they return to the Air Temple and to Guru Pathik? 

Will Aang be able to access the Avatar Sate, by opening the last chakra? If so, how will he forget Katara? If not, what will happen then?

What will Zuko do, now that he has no scar? Will he be on Aang's side?

What about Uncle Iroh's tea shop? Will he ever be able to have another tea shop again?

Will Sokka see his dad again?

What about Toph, will anything happen to her?

What happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors? Is our assumption correct that they were killed? Or were they captured and are alive in the Fire Nation?

What will happen to the people of Bae Sing Sae?

And the world?

Lastly, and MOST IMPORTANT, will there be a little more Zutara action? Why did Aang, not question Katara's deicision to heal Zuko further? Will he be angry if Katara is permanently unconcious?

* * *

Appa landed at the Eastern Air Temple. "I'm going to search for Guru Pathik. If we're ever going to defeat Azula and the Fire Nation, he might be able to help." shouted Aang to the others. _And, I still might be able to access and master the Avatar State. Hopefully._ He thought. _Katara will have to wait, she doesn't seem hurt and she would have wanted me to master the Avatar State instead of worrying about her.  
_

Toph stood, brushing her clothes off. "I hate flying." she muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, Toph, flying isn't so bad. I'm hungry." said Sokka. "So, about my sister..." he said, turning and glaring at Zuko and Iroh. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he shouted, getting angry.

"Calm down, um..." said Uncle Iroh.

"It's Sokka." said Sokka.

"Ok, calm down, Sokka. Katara has only been made unconcious by the earth. She should wake soon. It's not permanent." said Iroh, calmly.

Sokka sighed. "Fine, then, I'm going to look for something to eat. But I guess, someone should watch Katara...Toph, you can do it!" Sokka ran off with Momo to find some food.

"Stupid Snoozles, he forgets again that I'm blind...I guess I could watch her, but I've got better things to do! Like, do some earthbending. See ya, Scarface!" said Toph as she left.

Zuko looked around, noticing that while Toph had been talking to him, Iroh had slipped out. _Darn, Uncle. Now what am I supposed to do? _

He glanced at the sleeping Katara before going to find some wood for a fire.

* * *

Zuko sat, meditating in front of the fire. The sky was darkening into pale pinks, oranges, yellows and blues as the sun set on the horizon. Katara still hadn't woken, but it may have been exhaustion, rather than being unconcious. Zuko occasionally peeked an eye at her while meditating. 

Suddenly, he heard a whimpering sound. He became instantly alert. "Who's there?!?" he asked.

"Mother, where are you? Where have you gone?" mumbled Katara in her sleep.

Zuko glanced at her, and sighed, realizing the girl was dreaming. _That's right, in the crystal catacombs, she told me that she also had lost her mother to the Fire Nation. _He thought.

Katara bolted straight up and shouted, "MOTHER!"

Zuko crept up to her, "Shhh...you're dreaming. It's ok, everything's fine."

As Katara rubbed her eyes, clearing them of sleep, she turned to look at Zuko. "What?!? Huh?!? Where's Azula? Where are we?" she mumbled.

"Shh...The Avatar managed to find the bison and rescue the other Water tribe boy and the blind Earthbender. He helped us escape from my psycho sister." He said, "We're at the Eastern Air Temple. The Avatar's gone to find some Guru Pathik, whoever that is. And everyone else lef to meditate and find food."

Katara sighed and then, tried to stand. She walked a few steps clumsily, her legs still asleep. She stumbled and pitched forward. Zuko caught her and carried her to the sleeping bag.

"Thanks," Katara mumbled, blushing.

"You're welcome," said Zuko, turning away, also blushing.

They sat in silence, waiting for someone to return

* * *

Momo crawled onto the weird guy with ponytail's shoulder. 

"Meep meep blah blah," he said. Momo couldn't understand this human's words, but he sure was funny looking.

"Momo, what luck!" said Sokka. They had discovered a tree of moon peaches outside on a terrace in the Eastern Air Temple.

Momo left the weird guy's shoulder, and ran lightly down the corridor looking for the short girl who couldn't see.

"HAAA!" came from a room on his right.

Momo ran in and saw Toph. "Blah blah, meep meep, blah," said the girl. _She's looks a tad nicer than that weird guy, but at least he gives me food_, thought Momo.

"Hey Momo! Let's go see what Scarface and Sugar Queen are doing." said Toph, after she finished earthbending

* * *

Aang sat in front of Guru Pathik, who was breathing deeply in meditation. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Guru said, "SHHH!"

Aang sighed and sat there. He began to mediate like the Guru, when suddenly, the Guru spoke again.

"Aang, you are here to ask me if you can still access the Avatar State and learn to control it." said the Guru, wisely without even opening his eyes.

"Yeah--" said Aang, unsure.

"Shh!" said the Guru, before continuing. "The answer to that question is yes, you are still able to access the Avatar State. But that means that we must start the process over again, and make sure this time, you are really focused, and prepared to step into your destiny as Avatar." He said with a stern face.

"I am, I see now that in order to save Katara, I must first save the world from the destruction the Fire Nation is causing," said Aang, quietly.

"Here, drink this." said the Guru.

Aang took the bowl and drank the liquid. He spat it out and said, "Ugh, banana and onion juice."

The Guru took a peek at his face and laughed.

* * *

Will Aang be able to access the Avatar State, by opening the last chakra? If so, how will he finally be able forget Katara? If not, what will happen then?

What will Zuko do, now that he has no scar? Will he be on Aang's side? It's still unsure, since they've hadn't encountered any Fire Nation. YET

What about Uncle Iroh's tea shop? Will he ever be able to have another tea shop again?

Will Sokka see his dad again?

What about Toph, will anything happen to her?

What happened to Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors? Is our assumption correct that they were killed? Or were they captured and are alive in the Fire Nation?

What will happen to the people of Bae Sing Sae?

And the world?

Lastly, and MOST IMPORTANT, will there be a little more Zutara action? Why did Aang, not question Katara's deicision to heal Zuko further?

_Note from the Author: OOH! The plot thickens. Some major questions were answered. Aren't you glad, I let Aang still be able to reach the Avatar State?!? I know that takes some mystique out of the story, but c'mon, we're rooting for him to save the world. I hate it when the outcome looks bleak. Darn, you Bryan and Michael for leaving us hanging until Season 3 with such a big event like that! Anyways, looks like Zutara is heating up (in my story, of course! Though, the creators teased Zutara fans with that catacomb scene) what will happen now that Zuko has no scar?!?_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**As of January 29, 2007:**

_Hello readers,_

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing for a few weeks or possibly months. Commitments and other priorities have come up, that I need to take care of for a few weeks. Otherwise, I would have cotinued writing the stories that I love to write about my favorite authors/books/TV shows (ATLA!) I will try and continue writing, but no promises are made. I've also am experiencing a ban from on my home computer, so once I figure out how to manuver that ban (which won't be long! I assure you!) I cannot write from home and am forced to write at school, which I'm actually not sure I'm allowed to do. So bear with me, and I'll try to get back to writing in a month or two or perhaps a week, depending on how long these problems continue._

_Thanks and good luck reading!_

_PrinceYukiRules_


End file.
